Una grata sorpresa
by SasuLittleCullen
Summary: Jasper esta comportandose de forma extraña impidiendo que Alice vea su futuro. Todos saben lo que trama menos alice "¿Que es lo que oculta?" One-shot por el cumple de vale. Mal summary. primer historia, please entren.


_**Una gata sorpresa**_

_**Alice PoV**_

Estaba en mi cuarto, pensando. Ultimamente Jass estaba muy extraño, algo me ocultaba, pero no podia saber que!!

El me conocia muy bien, mejor que cualquier otro de la familia, y estaba evitando que yo vea su futuro de una manera impecable. Estoy segura de que tiene ayuda, pero ni Edward ni nadie me quiere decir lo que pasa. Di un suspiro frustrada y sali de mi habitación, bueno NUESTRA habitación.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaban Edward, Bella y Rose mirando como Nessi jugaba y rei con Jacob. ¡Estoy segura de que ellos sabian porque estaba tan raro mi Jass.

_¡Edward, ya dime que es lo que planea! Se perfectamente que vos sabes._

Edward solto una risita y me miro divertido

**-Ya te vas a enterar hermanita, solo es cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia.-** y se rio de nuevo

**- Sabes que no me gusta no saber lo que pasa, lo unico que puedo ver del futuro de jass es un a él apostando en unas carreras de caballos-** le dije casi gritando porque realmente estaba muy frustrada, no era justo que yo no supiera que es lo que pasaba y todos los demas si

**-Ya, Alice. Despues vas a ver que nos vas a agradecer que no te digamos, arruinaríamos el efecto sorpresa**- dijo Bella, los fulmine a todos con la mirada. Practicamente estaba echando humo.

Todos soltaron unas risitas. ¡Perfecto, ahora se rien de mi!

Enojada Sali de la casa dando un portaso. Decidi ir de compras un rato. No invite a ninguna de las chicas porque tenia ganas de estar sola y sabia que llas compras me relajarian.

Eran las 19,30 cuando llegue devuelta a casa.

No habia nadie. Supuuse que se fueron a cazar o algo asi. Yo me habia logrado distraer pero ahora volvia a estar frustrada, ¡Que era lo que me ocultaba Jasper!

Subi a mi habitación y entre en mi armario a acomodar las bolsas. Cuando regrese al cuarto encontre en la cama un vestido negro que me habia comprado hace unos dias. Era corto pero no mucho, me llegaba hasta un poco mas alla de la mitad del muslo, tenia escote no demasiado llamativa, la espalda descubierta y se amarraaba al cuello.

Con el vestido habia una nota, reconoci la letra del amor de mi existencia

_Querida Alice:_

_Se que debes de estar enojada porque no últimamente me he comportado algo..raro. Pero queria que fuera una sorpresa, igual ahora ya falta poco para que descubras lo que es._

_Ponte el vestido y sigue el rastro que deje con las rosas como las que esta en el tocador_-mire haci el tocador y ahí habia una hermosa rosa blanca, que era sencillamente perfecta. Sonrei-. _Estoy impaciente para darte la sorpresa, no tardes._

_Te amo_

_Jass_

Sonrei aun mas, jass se habia tomado las molestias por prepararme una sorpresa sin que yo me enterara de lo que era. Era tan dulce. El suspenso me estaba matando.

Tome el vestido, em cambie, me maquille, me peine y me puse unos tacones a juego. Tome la cartera tambien a juego y la rosa y comense a seguir el aroma de estas.

En el camino iba encontrando mas rosas a ciertas distancias unas de otras. Las rosas me llevaron a traves del bosque hasta el comienzo de una playa, ahí comenzaba un camino de petalos de rosas blancas, lo segui hasta una cabañita donde se adentraban y me dirigian a una especia de patio trasero que daba a la playa y que estaba en parte sobre ella, todo el piso de madera. Habia barandas de madera adornadas con lazos y mas flores, en el centro habia una mesa con dos sillas.

De repente senti un aroma caracteristico a mi espalda y unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron la cintura por detrás.

**-¿Te gusta?-** Yo asenti con la cabeza mientras me giraba y encaraba al amor de mi vida- **Lo prepare todo para ti, los chicos me ayudaron a que no te enteraras de nada. Se que no podemos comer, pero con un poco de ayuda logre poner sangre en la botella esa-dijo señalando una botella de vino llena con un liquido espezo-para poder brindar.**

**-Brindar??**-pregunte confusa

El solto una risita y me tomo de la mano. Tiro de ella para que lo siguiera, agarro la botella y dos copas. Ahí me pude fijar en que llevava un traje negro, se veia realmente bien con el. Parece que el estar tanto tiempo conmigo lehizo tener mas sentido de la moda. Sonrei y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aca no es donde vamos a brindar, vamos- tiro de nuevo de mi mano y me condujo a la playa por una escalera que daba a ella por donde habia mas petalos de rosas.

Llegamos hasta un lugar donde habia un monton de velas que rodeaban a dos almohadones en forma de corazon.

Me hizo entrar en el corazon que formaban las velas y me ayudo a sentar en uno de los almohadones. Se le veia nervioso y yo todavía no podia ver el porque.

**-Bien-** empezo a decir muy nervioso- **de seguro te preguntaras porque todo esto**-se rio nerviosamente-**Alice, sabes que eres el amor de mi existencia, que eres mi razon de existir que si no fuera por ti no sabria en donde me encontraria en estos momentos y que tu fuiste la que me salvaste de mi eterna oscuridad mostrandome otra manera de vivir totalmente diferente a la que conocia hasta ese dia en aquel bar-** cada vez estaba mas nervioso y yo creo que me estaba haciendo una idea del porque estaba tan nervioso y del porque de todo el misterio, me estaba emocionando-

**-Alice-**repitio, me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantarme mientras se arrodillaba frente mio-**mi amor, mi vida, mi razón de seguir aquí ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, otra vez?**

Yo no cabía en mi de felicidad, me tire sobre el y empecé a besarle toda la cara mientras le decía:-**Si si si, claro que quiero, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo**- le decía entre beso y beso.

Él soltó una risita y me respondió el beso, nos besamos profundamente por un buen rato.

Pasamos toda la noche entre besos, unos cuantos brindis (la sangre era de pantera, la favorita de jass) y hablando sobre un poco de todo, pero sobre todo de los preparativos de la boda. Observamos el amanecer desde la playa.

Estaba realmente feliz, todo seguía siendo perfecto. Los Vulturis ya no nos molestaban, mi sobri estaba creciendo en un entorno feliz, alegre y sin peligro, todos eramos felices y ahora yo lo era aun mas porque me iba a volver a casar con el amor de mi existencia.

Creo que entendí porque a bella no le gustaba las sorpresas, por todo eso del misterio, pero tenía que admitir, al final valía la pena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, es el primer one shot que escribo, no me salio de lo mejor pero bueno, este va para ti vale (Renata) Felices 15!!

Espero que la pases genial

Besos congelados

Vamos, no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito verde tan lindo del mismo color de ojos de Edward cuando era humano, por favor es solo un click para saber si les gusto mi primer fic.

Gracias.

Sasu alice Cullen^^


End file.
